Perfect (McDanno 1)
by theshadow-ofa-humanbeing
Summary: !McDanno fanfic! Grace's like Ed Sheeran, she's sad because she can't go to his concert. Her Uncle Steve doesn't want to see her or Danno sad and who knows where will it lead? My summaries are always bad, give it a chance! Just a little romantic story.


DESCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 nor its characters. I write for fun and not for money. If I did make money from my stories I would probably already be in Hawaii (or somewhere else). Enjoy

Oh! Before you start: Chin and Kono never went away but Tani and Junior are still part of Five-0. Also Will and Grace are not together but are best friends, I like them together as a couple but it simply didn't work for this story, sorry.

All mistakes are mine. Let me know how to improve my english! Reviews are appreciated

PERFECT

It was a warm February day and Grace and Danny were out on the beach, Steve's beach, having a bit of fun, when…  
-Danno, please!- begged Grace –it's Ed Sheeran!-  
-I'm sorry Monkey, really, but we can't-  
-But it's in Los Angeles, we already went there once…-  
-Yes we did, but it was different, Grace.- Said Danny, trying to make her understand.  
-How?-  
-It's not the concert tickets that we can't afford, Grace. It's the flight. I wouldn't hesitate to buy you that ticket if it was here in Hawaii you know that, right?- she nodded –We can't because I had to use my savings to repair the car, again I might add, and as you know since her divorce I'm helping your mom paying your and your brother's school fees.-  
-Yeah… but-  
-Sorry to interrupt, Gracie, you may want to change your clothes, lunch is ready.- Said Steve  
-Yes, babe, we're coming.- He answered –We'll talk about this again later, okay Monkey?-  
-Okay- she pouted.  
He went to Steve, while Grace went upstairs to get changed  
-Thank you, I was running out of arguments- He said and kissed Steve's lips tenderly. He tried to deepen it as per usual. Steve was passionate in everything he did, work, hobbies and private life and while he was also caring, he tended to dive right in, he was the complete opposite of Danny, tender and caring as only a father/lover can be, but he took things slowly in life as in their now 2 years long relationship so much so that he moved in with Steve only 6 months before.  
Surprisingly when they told Rachel they were together (a year and a half ago) and then told the children as well, they were happy for them, even if Charlie didn't really get the meaning of "relationship" yet. All he knew was that Danno and Uncle Steve lived together and he spent a lot of time with them and had a lot of fun.  
-What was that about? With Grace?-  
-Oh, nothing, nothing to worry about. She wants to go to this singer's concert, Ed Sheeran, I believe in Los Angeles but I can't afford the plane tickets.- He said sadly. Disappointing his daughter was painful for Danny, she never was a spoiled kid, never asked for anything, even when Stan could've bought her all she wanted and the only time she did ask her father, he couldn't make her happy. He would give her the world, if only he could.  
-I see, I'm sorry, but I'm sure Grace won't be upset for long.- he kissed him briefly –C'mon, let's eat, Grace just got down.-  
They ate a light meal of steak and salad and then Danny tried to talk to Grace:  
-Listen, Monkey, I…-  
-No, I get it dad, don't worry- she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.  
-Sorry, baby.-  
-It's fine-  
Steve didn't want to see her so sad, so he began to think on a plan… but first, he had to listen to this Ed Sheeran guy. No way HE was going if it was even remotely like that other guy… Justin Bieber, was it?  
As soon as Danny got out with Grace he grabbed his iPod and headphones and searched him.  
He liked him. Sure, it wasn't the kind of music he usually listened, but it was easy to like and the lyrics were beautiful.  
Then he came across the "Perfect" song and listened to it too and he knew he had to do someting else too.  
The following morning it was his day off. He woke up early as usual, but decided to skip his usual workout because there was rough sea, so he ran some errands around the house and then got out, to shop for rings!  
He found the perfect silver ring for his Danny, and bought a matching one for himself too.  
That afternoon he searched news on the concert and found out it would be on the 10th in September and the tickets would be on sale from the very next day, 2nd May 11.00 a.m.  
He booked the plane tickets, then called his sister to ask if they could stay at her house for a few days and she said that it was fine. Grace could sleep with Joanie and he and Danny could have the guest room.  
He then called Rachel, to clear it with her and told her his plan, all of it because he could need her help.  
The following morning at 11 sharp Steve was in is office, ready to press the button to buy 3 tickets to the L.A. gig. He managed to and arranged the delivery to be at Rachel's, so that Danny wouldn't see it.

*4 months later*  
It was mid August and the second part of the plan, telling Danny, was about to start.  
Steve and Danny thought Grace was over her disappointment, and she really was… until today, when two of her friends began the countdown to Ed Sheeran's concert and the sadness returned.  
On the 20th he decided to talk to his lover about his –now their- surprise to Grace.  
They were about to go to bed when Steve spoke:  
-Danny, listen, I know I should have talked about it with you first, but…-  
-What is it Steve? You're worrying me, babe.-  
-No, no! It's nothing bad!- Steve said and took his hand  
-Then what is it?- Asked Danny, frowning.  
-I know you wanted to take Grace to that concert and it hurt you to tell her no, so… I bought the tickets, flight and concert to make her a birthday surprise- he said tentatively.  
-You d-did WHAT?-  
-Are you mad?- ha asked worriedly, he really didn't want to screw this up.  
-No, of course I'm not mad, you giant goofball-  
Steve released the breath he didn't realize he was holding.  
-You may be a super SEAL but I always know you actually were a giant half-baked marshmallow.- Danny said affectionately –Come here.- he took Steve's hand and they shared a loving kiss before getting in bed to sleep.  
-I love you Steve.-  
-I love you too, Danno.- he answered wrapping him in his arms and soon falling asleep.

*10 days later*  
-Trust me, it will work!- said Steve  
-Okay, I trust you, you know that, but what if she gets upset?-Danny said running a hand through his hair.  
-She won't- Steve said taking Danny's hand out of his hair and smiling –You really want to mess up your hair, don't you?-  
Danny laughed and finally calmed.  
Today it was Grace's birthday and the Ohana organized a surprise party at Steve and Danny's.  
Grace was about to return from some afternoon course and it was all ready.  
She had made clear she didn't want to celebrate, no big parties, just a nice day with her family.  
She let herself in Uncle Steve and Danno's house and frowned when she was met with silence.  
That was weird… tonight the Yankees were playing so she expected them to be watching the game.  
-Danno? Uncle Steve?- still nothing. She went towards the lanai and, as soon as she was outside, a collective shout of "SURPRISE!" startled her.  
She saw Uncle Steve, Danno, Charlie, her mom, Auntie Kono, Uncle Chin and Lou, Renee, Samantha, Will, Noelani, Junior and Tani. Her Ohana.  
She smiled at them and went to hug each one, thanking them for their surprise. Chin told Abby was still at work and Sara was with the babysitter but they wished her a happy birthday.  
It was nothing excessive or pompous, it was all Grace wanted. They spent a good time and had a nice dinner, then it was time for the cake.  
It was a simple one, obviously homemade and the sugar flowers didn't really have a pattern, but it looked tasty. She felt very happy… she never had a homemade cake when she lived with her mom and Stan, he would always buy her an expensive one and, sure, it was good… but the thought of someone putting this much effort to make a cake for her birthday, it felt… good.  
-Who made it?-  
-Uncle Steve and Danno did and I helped! I put the flowers on it!- Charlie announced proudly.  
-It's beautiful Charlie, come here!- She gave him a kiss and then laughed softly when he "cleaned" his face.  
Then she went to Danno, hugged him and kissed his cheek, whispering something in his ear.  
He nodded, tears shining in his eyes and then she ran towards Steve and he caught her, lifting her up.  
Grace didn't care as long as it was Steve. Sure, she was 16, but he always had that special smile when he got to pick her up. She hugged him back and said aloud, watching his face:  
-Thank you, Dad.-  
She saw tears of joy in his eyes and he hugged her again.  
-Oh, Gracie, I love you… so much-  
-I love you too.-  
The others were moved by what they saw, even her mom was happy, and Grace smiled at her.  
-Okay Dads, let's eat that cake.-  
They ate the really good cake and then:  
-Okay Grace, it's time for your presents now.- said Kono  
She got new rollers, 3 new books she wanted to read, a really cute dress, a CD and a card obviously made by a 6 years old.  
She thanked them all and was surprised when Dad Steve and Danno handed her an envelope. She took it, while looking at them.  
-What is it?- she asked dubiously  
-Open it- was the only answer she got. She did and inside the envelope there were… tickets.  
As soon as she read what was written on them she screamed:  
-OH MY GOD! Thank you! I can't believe it- and she jumped to hug both of them.  
-Well, you better believe, because we're going to Los Angeles to see that concert- said Steve –I actually kinda like the guy too…-  
His last comment earned him a glare from Danny  
-His songs, I mean- and when her father nodded and relaxed Grace laughed at their little show, followed by all their Ohana.

*14 days later*  
They were on the plane to L.A. and Grace couldn't stop her excited chatter. They were about to land and she was so happy!  
Danny and Steve smiled, holding hands, and just then the hostess announced they were landing.  
They met Mary, Joanie and Matt, the man she married three years before, outside of the airport.  
-UNCLE STEVE! UNCLE DANNY! GRACE!-  
Joanie ran towars them and was picked up by Danny that kissed her all over the face and lifted her over his head. She was then passed to Steve, that sat her on his shoulders. They all hugged and then went to Matt's SUV.  
25 minutes later they were at Mary's, where they ate pizza and went to sleep early because they'd need the rest tomorrow.

*10th September 8p.m.*  
The concert was about to begin. They managed to get almost to the front thanks to Steve that picked up Grace and took Danno's hand and ran as soon as the gates were opened.  
Danny and Steve felt a bit awkward because they were two of the few adults there, 43 years old no less, and they were sorrounded by excited and screaming teenagers, but it was so much worth it because Grace was one of those teenagers.  
They enjoyed the show and when the singer began playing the first chords of "Perfect" Steve knew that was his moment. Good thing Grace was on her father's shoulders to get a better view instead of his.  
When the artist sang "We were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was" he spoke, or better, shouted.  
-11 years ago, can you believe it?-  
-Uhm? Sorry?-  
-WE MET 11 YEARS AGO, AND I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW THAT AND I REALIZED IT ONLY 2 YEARS AGO, BUT KNOW I KNOW!-  
-What are you trying to say, Steve?-  
-I LOVE YOU! And I want to spend the rest of my life with you!-  
Danny is looking at him and so is Grace. He wink quickly at her and then get down on his knee.  
The people around them are watching, but his eyes are locked to Danny's, the only thing he sees is the surprised expression on his face and Grace's joy.  
-Danno, will you marry me?- he shouted and smiled nervously until a smile spread on his lover face and he relaxed a bit. He put Grace down and then…  
-Yes! Yes, Steve!- Steve got up and kissed him, right there, and slid the ring on Danny's finger and then his own too.  
-I love you so much, Danno… I can't live without you. I can't imagine waking up without you, seeing your mussed hair and sleepy eyes, not working with you and God, every time I see you with Grace and Charlie my heart explodes, I just love you too much to be healthy and yet I feel too good when I'm with you to let you go.- Steve said in his ear.  
Before Danny came into his life he wouldn't have been able to open up so much, but it felt good.  
-Same here, babe, I love you too.-  
Steve puts his arms around his fiancè waists and his head on his shoulder while Danny puts his right hand on Grace's hip and hugs her and his left on Steve's one.

*3 months later*  
It's their wedding day. All their Ohana, even Joe is there and Steve and Danny gaze lovingly in each other's eyes while they speak their vows and hold hands. They then dance their first time as a married couple and kiss.  
Life is now PERFECT.


End file.
